fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tootie (23 years old)
- Christmas= - Summer= - ▾= - Young= - Peace= - Retro= - ▾= - Formal= - Business= }} }} }} |played by = Daniella Monet |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 23 |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Dark Brown |affiliations=Wishful Thinking |siblings = Vicky |parents = Nicky (mother) Unnamed father |loveinterests = Timmy Turner |enemies = Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Vicky |first = Grow Up, Timmy Turner! |last = A Fairly Odd Summer }} Tootie (aged 23) is the live-action version of Tootie, portrayed by Daniella Monet in the television movies "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", "A Fairly Odd Christmas" and "A Fairly Odd Summer". Official description For "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!: Thirteen years ago, Tootie was the adorable, but dorky girl with pointed glasses, pigtails and braces. When she comes back to town, Timmy is surprised to see that Tootie has become totally crush-worthy! Now the tables have turned and it's Timmy's turn to try and win over Tootie's heart. For "A Fairly Odd Christmas: Tootie is back at Timmy's side this holiday season, and she's making sure he saves Christmas before it's too late. Although she's tried being the voice of reason about his free-bird spirit (like fulfilling a sketchy guys' wish of plasma TVs for some "orphanage"), it's all been one ear and out the other. It's now or never for Timmy to learn his lesson, and Tootie's making sure he sticks to the plan! For "A Fairly Odd Summer: Tootie is always there for Timmy when it comes to crazy adventures. ESPECIALLY when those adventures take place in Hawaii! This time though, Tootie might get a little more excitement than she bargained for. Luckily she’ll be by Timmy’s side every step of the way! Character Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky, the babysitter of Timmy Turner. Unlike Vicky who hated Timmy, Tootie was madly in love with Timmy, and although he rarely returned her affections, Timmy also sympathized with Tootie for she too was picked on by Vicky. In the story of the first movie, Tootie leaves Dimmsdale for an extended period of time, travelling the world and helping helpless creatures, but when she returns she has become an almost entirely different person in terms of looks and personality, with the exception that she still loves Timmy. Description Tootie is seen in a variety of different hair styles and outfits throughout the movie, in contrast to other characters who keep the same attire throughout (with the exception of several gag outfits by Timmy and his parents). She is also seen in her old cartoon appearance, with pigtails, glasses, and braces, during flashbacks. Tootie is now considered prettier and "transformed" by her peers. She no longer wears her signature glasses and has gotten her braces removed, and she now wears her hair down. She is also very gymnastic and does stunt moves throughout the movie that impress Timmy. She has brown hair even though her cartoon appearance had black. Personality Tootie's main concerns are nature and protecting helpless animals. She is also concerned about the well being of Dimmsdale. Tootie is still infatuated by Timmy, and bits of her old Timmy-loving personality emerge whenever she is around him, although she is no longer nearly as obsessive or hyperactive as she was when she was younger. Background In "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!: Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale after moving away for a long time. She has now become a mature, smart and beautiful woman who loves nature and opposes Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempts to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb as a kid, and turn the surrounding park into an Oil Well/Hotel. Tootie is still in love with Timmy, and explains to him that she had been absent helping the world and saving animals. After seeing how much Tootie has changed since she was a kid, and witnessing her selfless act on defending the city park, Timmy starts to show signs that he is love with Tootie, measured by Cosmo and Wanda on a Love Meter. They then explain to Timmy that if the Love Meter gets to the maximum, he will be fully grown up and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof will be forced to go away. Timmy at first tries to avoid Tootie so that he does not lose his fairies, but she pursues him and convinces him to spend time with her. They go on a date and Timmy insists on just playing with Tootie instead of going on a real date with her. He and Tootie go to dinner together, where Cosmo and Wanda change into human waiters in order to directly disrupt Timmy's dinner with her. They succeed, but Timmy gets angry at them and makes them clean up the mess they made on her. To make up for the bad date, Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda completely restore the Dimmsdale park into a playground that children can use, just like Tootie wished for. While sitting up in the Dimmsdale Dogwood, Timmy nearly kisses Tootie, but another distraction by Wanda (she was crying because "the kiss of true love means no more godchild") causes him to fall out of the tree. Tootie suspects that Timmy is avoiding her advances for numerous reasons including he is seeing someone, hiding a secret, or worse, he just got out of a bad relationship, prompting her to yell at him to grow up, after which she storms off. After seeing this, Cosmo and Wanda resume their fairy forms and try to get Timmy to forget about Tootie and do something that they would normally do together, but Timmy feels too depressed to do any of that. At this point, Hugh J. Magnate kidnaps Tootie as part of a plan to capture Turner's fairies, by luring her into a net using an Evil Bunny. Cosmo and Wanda are happy at this at first, but Poof gives an intense stare of guilt towards his parents to make realize that they shouldn't keep Timmy a child forever when they are making Poof himself grow up. At the same time, Crocker kidnaps Timmy's fairies, forcing Timmy to go to Magnate's evil lair and rescue them. While trapped in a spherical cage in Magnate's lair, Tootie sees Timmy's fairies captured and begins to realize what he was hiding. She finds a yo-yo in Timmy's coat pocket and uses it to escape, but while climbing away she is nearly knocked into a bottomless ballpit during the battle. Timmy swings over and rescues her, but Magnate has nearly sucked the life force out of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and is about to use the last of their energy to blast the two away. Left with no other choice, Timmy decides to do what he should have done long ago - he confesses his love for Tootie and shares a long passionate kiss with her. This causes Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to slowly fade away as Timmy is now officially a grown-up, and he is forced to share a hasty goodbye with them. This also causes Magnate to lose all access to the magic since Timmy's fairies are no longer powering up his machine. Hugh is then taken away to an asylum for kidnapping and because nobody believed him that fairies made him do it. However, at the end of the movie, while Timmy is reminiscing about his fairies along with Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle appears and brings them both before the Fairy Council, where Timmy is allowed a special privilege to keep his fairies, called the "Timmy Turner Loophole", so long as he promises to make wishes only for others and not for his own selfish purposes. Tootie is also allowed to know of the fairies, and Timmy officially introduces her to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Back at the restored Dimmsdale Park, Timmy and Tootie are about to depart on a worldwide trip to use the fairies' powers for the greater good, under the disguise of a pink van and a business called "Wishful Thinking". Tootie is officially welcomed as a member of the fairy family, and they watch as Poof says his first words, before flying away in the magic van. In "A Fairly Odd Christmas": Tootie keeps on Timmy's side, traveling around the world with him and his fairies, granting wishes for people who need them, with their business "Wishful Thinking". She has tried being the voice of reason, warning Timmy about the consequences of his excessive wish granting, but he didn't listen, and now he's in Santa's Naughty List. Tootie is following Timmy on his mission to get to Elmer the Elder Elf so he can clear his name and save Christmas. Trivia *According to the character trivia on the official Nickelodeon website for the movie, Tootie loves animals and being eco-friendly, first developed her crush on Timmy in the fifth grade (though in the movie itself, she says she has loved Timmy since the third grade although the love may not have been fully developed yet at that point), wants to name her first child Tammy or Tommy, Vicky is still mean to her, and part of her motive for wanting to stop Magnate from tearing down the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree is because she carved "Timmy and Tootie Forever" on the side long ago. *Tootie sports several different hairstyles and outfits in the film, which is a contrast to other characters who are normally dressed in the same clothes as the cartoon. *In "A Fairly Odd Christmas", Tootie wears a vermillion colored coat with orange furs on cuffs and hood and golden buttons. *Tootie is the second major role that Daniella Monet has portrayed in a Nickelodeon production. The first was playing the main character Trina Vega on the sitcom Victorious. Ironically, Trina Vega is selfish and vain (similar to Trixie Tang) while Tootie is friendly and sympathetic for everything. See also *Tootie *Daniella Monet *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer *Timmy Turner (23 years old) External links *Tootie's profile at Nick.com *Official FOP movie website *Tootie's article on the FOP Movie Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:FOP Movie Characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:Character main pages